


(PODFIC) Hot Chocolate

by ohlooktheresabee



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Affection, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Eventual Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Happy Ending, Hot Chocolate, Idiots in Love, Johnlock - Freeform, Light Angst, M/M, POV John Watson, Past Child Abuse, Pining, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Sherlock Being Sherlock, Sherlock's Heart, Sweet, johnlock podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:53:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29038944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohlooktheresabee/pseuds/ohlooktheresabee
Summary: PODFICWith Sherrinford but a distant memory, Christmas season approaches and John Watson is not in the mood. His friend and flatmate Sherlock disappears for a week, leaving him behind again, and John doesn’t think that things can get any worse. However, with a little help from their friends, he might finally start seeing the reasons to enjoy this Christmas after all...Combining all the feels, all the fluff, two clueless pining idiots who can’t communicate, a dash of parentlock, a sprinkling of lovesick angst (awww) and what do we get? A Christmassy one-shot to warm your heart - plus a bonus recipe for the perfect hot chocolate!
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 11
Kudos: 11





	(PODFIC) Hot Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hot Chocolate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27829336) by [ohlooktheresabee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohlooktheresabee/pseuds/ohlooktheresabee). 



Hello all! This link will take you through to Soundcloud. If you like the podfic and/or the story itself, you can subscribe to my author page here on Ao3 to get alerts when I post something new. You can also come say hi to me on Tumblr, my name is the same there too: ohlooktheresabee

CLICK HERE:

<https://soundcloud.com/user-268368455/hot-chocolate>

Enjoy!

**Author's Note:**

> Credits roll to the song, ‘Invisible’ by Sara Larsson.
> 
> Selected lyrics:
> 
> How many nights do you lie awake  
> In the darkest place?  
> How many days 'til you shed the pain  
> Of your darker days?  
> All I know is  
> If happy lives a mile away  
> A couple steps is all it takes  
> If kindness lives in everyone  
> Then all it takes is standing up…
> 
> Here’s a link to the pop version too:  
> https://youtu.be/yGJ5KgqZmok  
> ********************************  
> Written for the ‘2020 Advent Collection Johnlock Style’, December 2nd prompt ‘hot chocolate’. 
> 
> I would love to read your comments!


End file.
